Jose Loves Cecilia
by NickFan0402
Summary: My second House of Mouse fanfiction. Hope you like it. All characters belong to Disney. Cecília and Monica belong to me.


One night at the "House of Mouse" night club as every Disney guest entered the restaurant/theater and took their seats, the show was about to start.

"And now!" said Mike the Talking Microphone, also known as the announcer of the show. "Everyone's favorite Disney couple, Mickey and Minnie Mouse!"

Everyone clapped their hands and cheered as the show's host and general manager, Mickey Mouse and his girlfriend, who is the club's show planner and bookkeeper, Minnie Mouse entered the stage under the spotlight.

"Hey there, everybody!" said Mickey, in a happy voice.

"And welcome to "Date Night" here at the "House of Mouse"!" said Minnie, waving to the crowd.

"Hey Minnie, do you see any romantic couples here in the audience tonight?" Mickey asked Minnie.

"I sure do, Mickey," said Minnie, pointing to Jiminy Cricket and his girlfriend, Monica Cricket sitting at a cricket-sized table that was on top of the table Pinocchio and his father, Geppetto was sitting in along with Figaro the Cat and Cleo the Goldfish. "Look Mickey, there's Jiminy Cricket and Monica Cricket! Even though those two aren't related to each other since they both have the same last name, don't they make such a cute cricket couple?"

"They sure do, Minnie," said Mickey, with a smile. "Aww."

"When we get back home, would you like to take a walk together around the Italian village, Monica?" Jiminy asked Monica, holding her hand.

"I would love to, Jiminy," said Monica, holding his hand. "I'm so glad I have you as my boyfriend and future husband. I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetheart," said Jiminy, giving her a kiss on the lips.

Monica just blushed and giggled.

"And there's José Carioca and Cecília Câmara, too," said Mickey, pointing to José Carioca and his girlfriend, Cecília Câmara. "How sweet."

"Aren't you happy that tonight is "Date Night", José?" Cecília asked José, wrapping her arms gently around his neck.

"I sure am, Cecília," said José, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm so happy we're dates, bonito," said Cecília, resting her head on his chest.

"And I'm happy for that, too, bonita," said José, petting her head.

"Anyways, to celebrate "Date Night" tonight," said Mickey, "some of our guests who have dates and going to perform duets together to a love song, including José and Cecília. But first, let's start to show off with all of the Disney Princesses dancing and singing a love song to their dates."

Everyone clapped as all of the Disney Princesses went onto the stage, and started to sing and dance to a love song to their boyfriends.

Backstage, Mickey said to Minnie, "Thanks for helping me start the show tonight, Minnie. What a wonderful way to start the show."

"No problem at all, Mickey," said Minnie, with a smile. "You can ask me anytime to help you with the show. Especially since we're dates."

Minnie gave Mickey a kiss on the cheek.

"Aww Minnie," said Mickey, blushing. "You're the greatest girlfriend I've ever had."

"Oh Mickey," said Minnie, hugging him.

Mickey hugged her back.

"MICKEY! MINNIE!" called a voice, all nervous. "HELP! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!"

Mickey and Minnie ran to see who was screaming like that. And they saw that it was the club's assistant manager, Donald Duck.

"What's wrong, Donald?" Mickey asked him. "You sound scared."

"José and Cecília are fighting!" cried Donald, pointing to José and Cecília, who were pushing and shoving each other and yelling at each other in Brazilian Portuguese. "You got to stop them!"

"Oh dear!" gasped Minnie. "That's not good!"

"Don't worry, Donald," said Mickey. "I'll fix them."

So Mickey ran to José and Cecília and said to them loudly, while pulling them away from each other, "JOSÉ AND CECÍLIA! STOP FIGHTING THIS INSTANCE!"

Then after José and Cecília stopped hurting each other, Mickey said to them, "What the heck is going on here? Who started the fight?"

"José did!" said Cecília, pointing to José.

"Cecília did!" said José, pointing to Cecília.

"I'm serious, you two!" said Mickey, getting mad. "What happened?!"

"Well Mickey," said Cecília. "We were fighting over what song we were going to sing for our duet tonight. And José won't let me pick on!"

"Well Cecília won't let me pick either!" said José, hitting Cecília in the arm.

"Don't hit me, José!" yelled Cecília, rubbing her arm. "And don't interrupt me while I'm talking!"

"Why don't you shut up?!" yelled José, angrily.

"You shut up!" yelled Cecília, angrily as well. "Calem a boca!"

"STOP YELLING AT EACH OTHER RIGHT NOW!" yelled Donald. "YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!"

"I'm leaving you!" shouted Cecília, slapping José in the face.

"Same here!" shouted José, pulling Cecília's hair. "I don't ever want to see you again!"

"Me either, estúpido!" said Cecília, sticking her tongue out at him. "I'm fine with that!"

So José and Cecília folded their arms, turned their backs on each other, and walked away from each other.

"I can't believe they broke up," said Minnie, sadly. "They were such a cute couple."

"They sure were," said Mickey, with a tear falling down his cheek.

"This is sad," said Donald, getting tears in his eyes. "I guess there will be no duet from them tonight. This is a total disaster!"

Donald began to cry.

"What's wrong, Donald?" asked Daisy Duck, also known as the show's reservation clerk, walking over to Donald. "You're crying. Is something wrong?"

"José and Cecília broke up!" said Donald, crying hard with sorrow.

"What?!" gasped Daisy. "That's terrible! I thought they were going to sing a duet with each other tonight! It's "Date Night"!"

"I guess we lost a date," said Donald, still crying.

"Please stop crying, Donald," said Daisy, hugging him. "You're making me want to cry, too."

"I'm so sorry, Daisy," said Donald, hugging her back. "But they were such a cute couple. They were meant for each other."

"I know," said Daisy, starting to cry.

Outside of the building, Cecília was sitting on the sidewalk, crying her eyes out since she didn't have a boyfriend anymore because of the break up with José.

"Señorita Cecília?" said a voice, coming outside and walking towards her. "Are you okay? Mickey told me to come out and look for you."

It was Panchito Pistoles.

"Oi Panchito," Cecília said, seeing him, while still crying. "What do you want?"

"Cecília, what's wrong?" asked Panchito, sitting down next to her. "Why are you crying?"

"Me and José broke up!" said Cecília, crying hard.

"You two broke up?!" gasped Panchito, all worried. "But why?!"

"We were arguing over what song we were going to sing for the duet tonight," said Cecília, still crying. "And since we disagreed over it, we got into a huge emotional and physical fight and broke up with each other."

"That's terrible," said Panchito, giving her a hug. "I'm so sorry to hear that. You two make a great couple. I just can't believe that you two broke up."

"I know," said Cecília, nodding her head sadly. "I loved him so much. Eu o amava muito."

Cecília continued to cry harder and harder each time.

"Please don't cry anymore, Señorita Cecília," said Panchito, wiping her tears away with a tissue. "You're making yourself sick."

"I'm sorry, Panchito," said Cecília, with a frown. "But I'm just sad that I don't have a boyfriend anymore. Plus, I'm a single for "Date Night" now. I don't wanna be dateless on "Date Night"."

"I know how you feel about that, niña," said Panchito, patting her back. "I'll tell you what. How about I can replace José right now so you wouldn't be so lonely without a date?"

"Wait a minute," said Cecília, getting confused. "Are you trying to become my new boyfriend?"

"No silly," said Panchito, shaking his head. "I just wanna be your date tonight since you don't have José anymore. I hope you don't mind. I'm trying to cheer you up and make you feel better, amiga."

"Well okay, Panchito," said Cecília, calming down. "I guess for one night. Actually, I was starting to fall in love with you after José and I broke up."

"Really?" said Panchito, sweating a little bit. "You're getting interested in becoming a girlfriend for me? Well, I am a single hombre after all."

"Then that settles it," said Cecília, starting to hold his hand. "Me and you will be dates for "Date Night" tonight."

"Great," said Panchito, holding her hand. "Now let's go inside and sit down. Everyone must be getting started for tonight."

Back in the restaurant/theater, Mickey was on stage saying to the audience, "Hey everyone. Let's also start "Date Night" with a cartoon. And it's a sweet one."

Then the cartoon called "Mickey's Big Mistake" started to play as the audience began to watch it after the applause.

"Are you enjoying this cartoon, Cecília?" Panchito asked Cecília.

"I am," said Cecília, nodding her head. "It's a great way to start "Date Night", huh?"

"Yes. Sí," said Panchito, nodding his head as well.

Then he looked at her and said, "Ummm...Cecília? Since we're dates now, can I give you a kiss?"

"Uhhh...weeeeeell," said Cecília, sweating a little bit. "I-

"Come on, Señorita," said Panchito, holding her hands. "At least a kiss on the cheek."

"Alright sure," said Cecília, with a nervous giggle. "I guess...heh heh..."

So Panchito went close to her and gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

"Awww," said Cecília, blushing.

"Did you like that?" asked Panchito.

"I actually did," said Cecília, giggling.

"Bueno, eso es bueno para escuchar," said Panchito, with a smile.

"Huh?" said Cecília, not understanding what he said. "What did you say?"

"I said "Well, that's good to hear"," said Panchito. "But I thought you knew some Spanish."

"I only know a little bit on what you taught me, Panchito," said Cecília. "Just remember that I'm from Brazil. And I speak my first language, which is Portuguese."

"Oh yeah, that's right," said Panchito, feeling embarrassed. "Sorry about that."

"No need to be sorry," said Cecília, laughing a little bit. "Our first languages both sound similar with some differences."

"You're right," said Panchito, calming himself down. "I shouldn't be worried about it."

After the cartoon was done playing, everyone clapped as Mickey said, "Thanks a lot, everyone. I'm glad you liked that cartoon. And that must have taught us all a valuable lesson, huh? Anyways, I have an announcement to make. A rather sad one, actually. But I'll let Clarabelle tell you all about it. Clarabelle?"

Then the club's gossip columnist, Clarabelle Cow went on stage with a piece of paper, sat down on a stool, and said to Mickey, "Thanks Mickey."

Then she said to the audience, "Hello everyone. And welcome to "Main Street Gossip", with me, Clarabelle Cow. This just in, the cute parrot couple from Brazil we all love, José Carioca and Cecília Câmara got into a huge fight and broke up."

Everyone gasped with fright.

"I know it's sad, isn't it?" said Clarabelle, with a sad face. "So that means that we won't hear a duet from them tonight. I just don't know what made them separate from each other. They were so nice and romantic to each other. And they were meant for each other to begin with."

Everyone frowned and said "Aww..." in a sad way. Some even cried a little bit about the announcement.

"Thanks Clarabelle," said Mickey, then turning to the audience. "Everyone? I just want to say something..."

Then Mickey started to cry hard with a lot of tears and shouted, "WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TO HAPPEN LIKE THIS?! WHY?! THEY WERE SO CLOSE! JUST SO CLOSE!"

Mickey ran off the stage, went backstage, collapsed onto the floor, and continued crying.

"Poor Mickey," Daisy said to Minnie, sadly. "He's so sad that we've lost an act for the show."

"I feel so sorry for him," said Minnie, with a sad face. "I'll go try to cheer him up."

So as Minnie went backstage to try to cheer Mickey up, and as another cartoon called "Mickey's Rival Returns" started to play on the big screen, Daisy said to herself, "This "Date Night" isn't going so well. I wish I can find a way to make it better."

Then she somehow saw Cecília at a table with Panchito, gasped, and said, "Huh?! I can't believe it!"

"What's wrong, Daisy?" said Goofy, also known as the club's head waiter, walking over to Daisy. "You sound like you're nervous about something."

"I am nervous about something, Goofy!" said Daisy, nervously. "Remember when José and Cecília broke up with each other?"

"Yep," said Goofy. "Why?"

"She's with Panchito!" said Daisy. "I hope she's not dating him!"

"Why would she do that?" said Goofy, all confused. "She has José, doesn't she?"

"She DID," said Daisy. "Now I think she's cheating on him with the leader of "The Three Caballeros" from Mexico."

"Well, maybe she didn't want to be a single for "Date Night", Daisy," said Goofy. "It's not fun to be alone on "Date Night", you know."

"I know, Goofy," said Daisy, sighing sadly. "Should I go talk to her about this?"

"If you want to," said Goofy, shrugging his shoulders. "At least it's worth a try."

Daisy nodded her head, walked over to Cecília, and said to her, "Hi there, Cecília. You doing okay?"

"Oh, hi Daisy," said Cecília, waving to her. "What's up?"

"Are you still sad about breaking up with José?" asked Daisy.

"Yeah, I'm still sad about that," said Cecília, nodding her head sadly. "But don't worry, Daisy. To avoid being single tonight, my new date is Panchito Pistoles. And he's so romantic and kind."

"But Cecília," said Daisy, grabbing her hand. "You can't date Panchito. He's not the love of your life. José is. You and him have to get back together."

"Não," said Cecília, shaking her head and pulling her hand away from Daisy. "He slapped and threatened me. Boyfriends can't be mean to their girlfriends, you know?"

"I know," said Daisy. "But look at me and Donald Duck. We get into fights sometimes. And we still love each other very much. Please Cecília. You have to come back to being José's girlfriend. I'm sure he still loves you very much."

"No, he doesn't!" said Cecília, getting mad. "You're just saying that to get me happy! Well, guess what? It's not working! Just leave me alone with Panchito! I'm better without José!"

"Okay fine," said Daisy, trying not to scream at her. "It's your choice. Okay. Sure. I'll go."

As Daisy walked away from Cecília and Panchito, she went back to the reservation stand, and cried quietly.

"I just want them to be back together again," Daisy said to herself, still crying. "They were so close to each other."

Backstage, after Minnie calmed Mickey down, she said to him, "Are you okay, Mickey? You were crying your eyes out when Clarabelle made that announcement."

"Yeah, I'm okay now, Minnie," said Mickey, wiping the tears off his face. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," said Minnie.

Just then, José walked to Mickey and Minnie and said to them, "Oi Senhor Mickey. Hello Senhorita Minnie. What's up?"

"Nothing much, José," said Mickey. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course," said José, nodding his head. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Are you sad about breaking up with Cecília?" asked Mickey.

"I actually am sad about breaking up with my ex-girlfriend, Mickey" said José, sighing sadly. "I wish I haven't yelled at her and slapped her. Then she wouldn't have threatened to leave me."

"I'm sorry to hear that, José," said Mickey, patting his back. "Did you feel bad about doing that to her?"

"Yes. Sim," said José, placing his face in his hands. "I really didn't want to hurt her. She's an innocent female parrot. She's beautiful, kind, and cute. And she deserves someone way better than me. I'm just a stupid boyfriend! Eu sou apenas um namorado estúpido!"

"Don't say that, José," said Mickey, giving him a hug. "You're better than you think. You're a great friend who is nice to others, you're talented, and you know, you're very friendly. And you deserve a pretty girl like her."

"Really?" asked José, calming down. "Aww thanks, Mickey."

"No problem at all," said Mickey. "So do you wanna date Cecília again?"

"I really want to," said José, with a tear falling down his cheek. "I love her very much."

"Do you want me to help you with that?" asked Mickey.

"Yes please," said José, nodding his head. "Sim, por favor."

"Then I'll help you, pal," said Mickey, with a smile. "Now let me ask you this. What do you think makes a girl want to get back with a boy?"

"Well," said José, thinking. "A man would give a girl some flowers. And tell some good memories that happened in the past? I don't know. I can't think of anything that would make Cecília come back with me."

"How about you can go on the stage and apologize to her about what happened and show how much you love her?" suggested Mickey.

"I don't know about that, Mickey," said José, getting a little bit nervous. "I can't show my face towards Cecília. She still hates me."

"Please don't be scared, José," said Mickey, patting his back. "Want me to tell the audience about your speech first before you go on?"

"I would like you to do that," said José, taking some deep breaths.

"Okay, I'll do it just for you, friend," said Mickey.

When he got back on stage in the restaurant/theater, Mickey said to the audience, "Listen up, everyone. Before we end "Date Night" tonight, here's-"

"Listen! This just in!" Clarabelle interrupted, pushing Mickey out of the way. "Is this girl cheating on her ex-boyfriend?! It looks like she has a new boyfriend!"

Then the screen showed a photograph of Panchito kissing Cecília on the cheek as Clarabelle said, "Cecília Câmara has moved on and is now dating the leader of "The Three Caballeros" from Mexico, Panchito Pistoles! Gee, if José sees this, he'll be very unhappy! And I thought Panchito was dating Clara Cluck!"

"I was never dating that Clara Clucky girl, Clarabelle!" said Panchito, angrily. "And don't embarrass me or Cecília! We're NOT dating! I'm just covering for José since I don't want poor Cecília here to be dateless tonight!"

"WHAT?!" gasped José, as he saw the photograph on the screen. "PANCHITO STOLE MY GIRLFRIEND?! I'LL GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND!"

As José quickly ran to Panchito, Panchito said to him, "Hola Señor José. ¿Qué pasa?"

José didn't say anything. All he did was looked at Panchito straight in the eye, and said to him angrily, "Are you trying to steal my namorada, Panchito?"

"No," said Panchito, sweating nervously.

Then all of a sudden, José pushed Panchito out of his chair, pinned him down to the ground, and started to beat him up.

"OWW!" cried Panchito, getting scared. "Stop hurting me! Deje de hacerme daño! I wasn't trying to take Cecília away from you!"

"TAKE IT BACK!" said José, still beating him up. "TAKE IT BACK RIGHT NOW, YOU JERK!"

"JOE! STOP HURTING HIM!" shouted Donald, pulling José away from Panchito.

"LET ME GO, DONALD!" screamed José, kicking at Panchito. "DEIXE-ME IR, PATO DONALD!"

"Panchito! Are you okay?!" cried Cecília, helping Panchito up back on his feet. "Você está bem?!"

All Panchito could do was ache and cry in pain since José beat him up really badly.

"You want Donald to help with your bruises?" Cecília asked. "I can tell you're in a lot of pain."

"Yes please," said Panchito, breathing heavily. "Sí, por favor."

"Donald?!" Cecília called for Donald.

"Yes Cecília?" Donald said to her, as he walked over to her.

"Can you help Panchito with his aches and pain, please?" asked Cecília. "He feels really hurt."

"Of course I'll help the leader of the group," said Donald, nodding his head. "He is one of my best friends after all."

So Donald kneeled down at Panchito and started to try to treat his bruises and scratches while trying to calm him down.

"José?" Mickey said to José. "Now is your chance to make your announcement to Cecília. Why don't you get on the stage and do it, okay?"

"Okay Mickey," said José.

Then Mickey went onto the stage and said to the audience, "And now, an important announcement from José Carioca."

Then audience clapped as José went on the stage with a piece of paper.

"Everyone?" said José, clearing his throat. "I have something to say to all of you. Have you ever had a huge argument with someone you love? Have you ever hurt that person and told them they will leave you forever? Well, that's what happened between me and my ex-girlfriend, Cecília Câmara."

When Cecília heard him say her name, she gasped and said to herself, "What is he trying to say to me? I hope it isn't something mean. Otherwise, something bad will happen."

"Anyways," José said, as he continued to read the paper, "Cecília and I were getting into a fight on what song we were going to sing for our duet tonight. And since we didn't agree on it, we started to yell at each other, made threats to each other, and even tried to hurt each other. And that ended with us breaking up. And since that happened, I felt so terrible for slapping her in the arm and telling her to stay out of my life. And I was so scared to go near her because I thought she would try to kill me if I said a word to her. Also, when I saw Panchito with her, I thought she cheated on me. So I beat him up."

Everyone gasped with horror. Some even said "What?!" in a scared way.

"But I didn't want to hurt him either," said José, with a frown. "But sadly, I didn't think before I acted. And Panchito? If you hear me say this right now, I'm sorry for beating you up thinking that you took Cecília away from me. I know you didn't want to disappoint me."

Panchito looked up at José and smiled at him with forgiveness.

"And Cecília?" José said, starting to get tears in his eyes. "If you can hear me and see me right now, I want to say I'm sorry for hurting you and breaking up with you. I feel like this is all my fault. I want to be your boyfriend again. Can I? Please? Por favor? I love you very much, bonita. Eu te amo muito."

"Awwww…" everyone said.

Cecília didn't say anything. She wasn't even inside the building.

"Uhhh...Cecília?" José said, looking around for Cecília. "Você aqui? Onde você está?

He still didn't hear an answer.

"José?! Where's Cecília?!" Mickey asked José, all worried. "She's not here!"

"I don't know, Mickey!" said José, getting worried as well. "She was in the audience a minute ago! She was just here! Where in the world could she have gone?!"

Just then, the club's valet parking attendant, Max Goof, also known as Goofy's son walked to José and said to him, "Don't worry, Mr. Carioca. She's outside at the front."

"Thanks Max," said José, walking outside and seeing Cecília. "Oh Cecília! Thank goodness you didn't go far!"

"What do you want, José?" asked Cecília, in a quiet voice.

"Did you hear my speech I just gave out?" asked José.

"Sim," said Cecília, nodding her head. "But I didn't know what to say. So I went out here to think about it. And I didn't want to cry in front of everyone."

She paused and said, "I guess I can say I forgive you. Cause that was very sweet on what you did as an apology."

"Thanks," said José.

"So since I forgive you for your actions, will you forgive me for my actions?" asked Cecília.

"Of course," said José, then pausing as he looked at her, "Oh! Before I forget…Cecília? Can I ask you something, please?"

"Yes José," said Cecília. "What is it?"

"Cecília?" said José, kneeling down to her and opening a little box in front of her that contained a fancy and shiny silver diamond ring in it. "I love you very much. And I want to be with you forever. So Cecília? Will you marry me? Quer se casar comigo?"

"Oh José!" gasped Cecília, with happy tears in her eyes. "I-I-I-

"Please bonita?" asked José, holding her hands.

"Yes!" cried Cecília, hugging him happily. "Yes, I will! I'll marry you! Eu vou casar com você!"

"I knew you would say yes, honey!" said José, hugging her happily as well. "I just knew you would!"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy!" the whole gang cried happily, as they heard Cecília accept the marriage proposal from the love of her life.

"I can't believe José proposed to the girl of his dreams!" said Goofy, crying with joy.

"Me either, Goofy!" said Mickey, happily. "I'm surprised!"

"And Cecília accepted it so well!" said Donald, smiling big.

"Guys?" said Minnie. "What about their duet with each other? The show's almost over."

"Oh yes," said Mickey. "I forgot about that. Hey José! Cecília! You guys have to do your song together now! It's almost time to end the show!"

"Okay Mickey!" said Cecília. "We're coming!"

"Are you ready to do our duet, Cecília?" José asked her.

"I sure am, José," said Cecília, nodding her head. "I'm ready."

When everyone got inside, Mickey went on the stage and said, "Hey there, everyone! Now before we end the show, José Carioca and Cecília Câmara are going to perform a duet together. And its way more than getting back together as dates. I'll let Clarabelle tell you the surprising announcement. Clarabelle?"

Clarabelle went on stage with a piece of paper, sat down on the stool, and said to Mickey, "Thanks Mickey."

Then she said to the audience, "Hello everyone. This just in. Something great just happened. José Carioca and Cecília Câmara are back together again. And not only that, José proposed to the love of his life. So that means that José and Cecília are finally tying the knot. The happy couple are getting married!"

Everyone clapped and cheered loudly as Clarabelle made the announcement.

"Okay Mickey, back to you," Clarabelle said to Mickey, with a smile.

"Thanks Clarabelle," Mickey said to her, with a smile back.

Then he faced the audience and said, "And now, here's the last act to end "Date Night". Give it up for José Carioca and Cecília Câmara with a duet for the song "Dreaming of You" by Selena."

Everyone cheered and clapped as Mickey announced the last act. Then when José and Cecília entered the stage with microphones for each of them, the music to the song started to play. Then the happy couple started to sing to it, while happily feeling the love for each other.

"Awww," said Minnie, sighing happily as she watched José and Cecília sing the love song together. "They look so cute together while singing with each other. Especially since they're soon going to be husband and wife."

"You said it, Minnie," Daisy said to her, nodding her head. "What a great way to end "Date Night"."

After the song was done, the audience clapped and cheered hard and loud for José and Cecília. Also, as the song finished, the two parrots gave each other a big one minute romantic kiss on the lips.

"I love you very much, Cecília," José said to Cecília, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Eu te amo muito."

"I love you very much as well, José," Cecília said to him, wrapping her arms gently around his neck. "Eu também te amo."

José and Cecília continued to hug and kiss each other for a long time.

"Okay Mike, take us out of here!" Mickey called out to Mike.

"Right Mickey!" said Mike, from the stage. "Today's show is brought to you by-"

Then he paused for a minute and said, "Well actually, it seems like there is no advertisement today. So I guess that-

"Wait Mike!" Cecília called out to Mike. "I got something you can tell the whole audience!"

"What is it, Cecília?" Mike said to her.

"Tell them about the wedding José and I are going to have," Cecília whispered to Mike.

"Okay, I can do that," said Mike. "But when and where is the wedding?"

"I don't know," said Cecília, shrugging her shoulders. "My boyfriend didn't tell me when or where it's going to happen. Hey José!"

"Yes Cecília?!" José replied to her.

"When and where is the wedding going to happen?!" Cecília asked.

"The wedding is next month at the "House of Mouse", bonita!" said José.

"It's happening next month, Mike," Cecília said to Mike. "And it's going to take place here at the "House of Mouse"."

"Thanks Cecília," Mike said to her.

Then he faced the audience and said to them loudly so they can hear, "Everyone! Since Clarabelle Cow mentioned to you guys that José Carioca and Cecília Câmara are getting married soon, the wedding is happening next month here at the "House of Mouse"! The two will send some of you some invitations for the wedding that is gonna take place that month in here! So if you're able to come, please do! It will be a day of happiness for these two loveable Brazilian parrots! Thanks! And have a good night!"

"Thanks Mike!" Mickey said to Mike, as he went onto the stage and said to the audience, "Thanks for attending "Date Night" at the "House of Mouse" tonight, folks! And remember to come to José and Cecília's wedding next month in here! That's if you can! Anyways, we hope to see you real soon!"

Then as Mickey turned off the lights as everyone left to go home, he went out of the building, saw José and Cecília, and said to them, "Hey, you two. I'm so happy you guys got back together again."

"We're happy about that, too, Mickey," Cecília said to Mickey. "And we're happier than ever since José and I are getting married next month."

"I feel so happy for you two," said Mickey, with a smile. "And I'm definitely coming to the wedding next month. And I can't believe we're going to have it here at the "House of Mouse"."

"I know," said Cecília, getting excited. "Isn't that great? This is gonna be the best wedding ever!"

"It sure will, sweetie," José said to Cecília, smiling at her. "Now why don't we go back home to Rio so we can tell our friends there that we're soon going to be happily married as husband and wife?"

"Okay Zé," Cecília said. "And when we get married, can I move out of my house and move in with you in your house?"

"Sure thing, bonita," said José, kissing her on the cheek. "A happily married couple usually live with each other in the same house."

"Yay!" said Cecília, hugging him happily. "I'm so glad I've found you to be with me forever!"

"Me too, my darling Cecília," said José, hugging her back. "I'll always be with you."

"Awww," said Cecília, blushing and giggling happily.

Then as José and Cecília waved goodbye to Mickey as he went back home, the happy couple started to walk to the airport together so they can fly back home to Rio de Janerio in Brazil and tell their friends there about the engagement.

THE END


End file.
